iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
House Targaryen
House Targaryen is a noble family of Valyrian descent, and is the only family of dragonlords who survived the Doom of Valyria. They left Valyria twelve years before the Doom occurred and resided for more than a century on the island of Dragonstone, until Aegon the Conqueror and his sister-wives began their conquest in 2 BC. House Targaryen ruled as the kings on the Iron Throne and as the Great House of the crownlands for nearly two hundred years, until the Blackfyre Rebellion of 196AC. House Targaryen took possession of the castle Dragonstone upon leaving Valyria. Following the Conquest, they built the Aegonfort in the capital city of King's Landing. The Aegonfort was later torn down and replaced by the Red Keep, which remained their main seat for the duration of their dynasty, and which housed the Iron Throne. Dragonstone almost always given to the heir to the throne. The Targaryens eventually built the summer residence Summerhall in 188AC. Since 196AC, the Red Keep, Dragonstone and Summerhall have been held by House Blackfyre. Culture Traits The phrase "blood of the dragon" refers to the Valyrian descent of the Targaryens, and more specifically to the fact that they were one of forty dragonlord families of Valyria. The typical Targaryen features remind strongly of the typical Valyrian features: pale skin, silver, platinum, or gold hair and eyes in a variety of shades of purple, or light blue. The Targaryens can tolerate a bit more heat than most ordinary people; However, they are not immune to fire. Another trait typical to Targaryens is the ability to have premonition-like dreams. The trait has been in the Targaryen family since before they relocated from Valyria to Dragonstone in 126 BC. This trait was passed on to the cadet branch, House Blackfyre, as well. Customs House Targaryen's words are "Fire and Blood." Their sigil is a three-headed dragon breathing flames, red on black. The three-headed dragon represents the Conqueror and his two sisters, Rhaenys and Visenya. Although the Targaryen kings took their seat at King's Landing, the place where Aegon and his army first landed in Westeros and made their first fort, replaced by the Red Keep later on, their earlier seat of Dragonstone remained in their possession as well. It eventually became the traditional seat of the heir-apparent to the throne, who was known as the Prince of Dragonstone (or Princess of Dragonstone, in a few occasions). House Targaryen historically followed the gods of Valyria. Sometime before Aegon's Conquest, the Targaryens abandoned the Valyrian gods and converted to the Faith of the Seven, the predominant religion in Westeros. However, they continued to follow the Valyrian practice of incestuous marriage, wedding brother to sister, cousin to cousin, uncle to niece and aunt to nephew, holding themselves apart from and above the noble Westerosi families. Deceased Targaryens are traditionally cremated. The ashes of King Jaehaerys I Targaryen and his sister-wife, Queen Alysanne Targaryen, were interred and placed beneath the Red Keep. Dragons As one of the forty dragonlord families of Valyria, the Targaryens were closer to dragons than other men. Aenar Targaryen brought five dragons with him when he moved from Valyria to Dragonstone, and Aegon I Targaryen and his sister-wives, Rhaenys and Visenya rode them to battle during the Conquest of the Seven Kingdoms in 2 BC - 1 BC. The Targaryens rode their dragons during the first century and a half following Aegon's Conquest. Deaths in battle, especially during the Dance of the Dragons, and a growing infirmity in each following generation caused the family's stable to dwindle. The last dragon was a deformed and sterile creature, who died young in 153 AC, during the reign of Aegon III, the Dragonbane. The Targaryens housed their dragons in an immense domed structure in King's Landing, the Dragonpit, which was constructed during the reign of Maegor I Targaryen. Not all dragons which hatched were ridden, however. On the island of Dragonstone, several dragons, both wild and previously ridden, resided at least during the reigns of Viserys I and Aegon II Targaryen. At some point, it became tradition to gift a newborn child with a dragon's egg in the cradle. Recent History The decline of House Targaryen's presence started and finished at the Battle of Redgrass Field. Shortly after Daemon Blackfyre opened the Kingsguard Knight Gwayne Corbray's throat, the Black Dragon met with Bloodraven himself upon the Weeping Ridge. In a duel far fiercer than the one before it, Daemon took Brynden's eye, scarring his face before being forced back by the Raven's Teeth, allowing Bloodraven to escape. Shortly afterwards, King's Landing fell to the ever-increasing strength of the Blackfyres, and the remaining Targaryens forced to flee. It would not be until 224AC before the Targaryens returned to the shores of Westeros. For nearly three decades the Targaryens boiled away in anger, left to plot for vengeance in Essos. King Maekar Targaryen journeyed between Free Cities, court to court, seeking an army to take back what was rightfully his. Bloodraven continued to manipulate his crows who remained loyal to the Targaryen cause. It was only with the rise of Haegon that Bloodraven saw an opportunity to strike. Using a loan from the Iron Bank and promissory notes and promises of titles, Maekar summoned many mercenaries and bought a fleet to strike King’s Landing hard and fast. Bloodraven used subterfuge to stoke the flames of rebellion. The resulting conflict lasted for the best part of two years, and even though the Blackfyres eventually prevailed, it resulted in the death of Haegon and his brother Aerys, as well as the destabilisation of the realm. Brynden Rivers, knowing that an invasion of Westeros was doomed to failure, decides that creating a kingdom in Essos is what will make House Targaryen prosper. Whilst on a contract for the Free City of Tyrosh, he helps stage a coup that ousts the magister and sets up a puppet Archon Thoricho Mopyr. Proclaiming the Kingdom of the Three Daughters, he sets out to conquer the other two cities. Myr falls the next year, and the Iron Throne realises that if they do nothing, they will soon have a hostile, powerful force very near to them. Most of the fighting takes place in the Disputed Lands and Stepstones, and its turns into a stalemate. The moment the Targaryens take ground, the combined forces of Lys and House Blackfyre takes it back. The Targaryen campaign was complicated further by Brynden Rivers suddenly departing for the Wall in the middle of the night with boats full of wildfire, leaving the army and campaign in the hands of his grandson, the new Bloodraven Aurion Targaryen. Sensing an opportunity and overreaching, Queen Daena personally leads her forces into a trap. Aurion Blackfyre kills the queen, but his own army suffers heavy casualties and he is forced to retreat. The current Hand, Lord Hightower, led the army nobly, but the Westerosi appetite for bloodshed was satiated. Lys remained free and partially independent, but the Targaryens have always claimed that they are the rightful lords of Lys. In 276AC, the secondborn son of Maekar Targaryen, promises the island of Lys as a dowry for the Lysene beauty that caught his eye. House Rogare immediately pleaded with Westeros for help and Lord Baratheon was persuaded by Aemond Blackfyre and Mors Martell to come to their aid. Conflicts took place on the Stepstones, away from any actual holdings of the parties involved, and it seemed like everyone was in for a long and bloody war until Aelor Targaryen was slain on Scarwood. The loss took the fighting spirit out of the Targaryens, and House Blackfyre still had scars from what the Targaryens did the last time they clashed with Westeros. Secret negotiations were held and it was eventually decided that a Trial by Seven would take place to determine the sovereignty of Lys. The trial was a mess, and the Targaryens had trouble finding those who would fight in an Andal custom, as there had always been friction between themselves, and the people they ruled. Eventually, both sides found seven champions and the Duel of the Dragons began. In the end, only two remained standing, both for House Blackfyre: Crown Prince Aemond Blackfyre, and Ser Robert Reyne. Maekar Targaryen was consumed by grief and rage, losing all three of his sons, two at the hand of the Crown Prince himself in the span of a year. Lys was allowed to remain free, but the Targaryens went back on their word and refused to give up their claim to the island. With both major powers in the region unwilling to call banners again, the exiled Prince Maron Martell, disillusioned with the Targaryen cause, breaks away and creates the Kingdom of the Stepstones through means of trickery, bribery, and assassination. The region has become deadlier than ever, and passage through the isles means one of two things: a intimidating crew to ward off pirates, or a chest full of gold to bribe them. Several crises loom on the horizon for Maekar Targaryen: with pressure from both Braavos to the north and Slaver’s Bay to the east, they find themselves forced to take a stance upon slavery, and risk the challenges such a choice with bring, whilst simultaneously managing the changing religious landscape of western Essos. Lys, too, remains a thorn in their side, a stain on their honour, and a threat to their legitimacy as Rulers of the Daughters and in response to the War of Unification amongst the Tyrosh, Myr and Lys, the Free Cities of Qohor and Norvos have entered into a defensive pact, and the other cities send envoys and messengers seeking similar deals. While things may look bleak, the future is also ripe with possibilities. Many yearn to leave this strange and godforsaken land behind, while others argue that these challenges are beatable, and House Targaryen has the chance to create a new Valyrian Freehold that will last for a thousand more years. Whatever the Bloodraven decides, the world looks on in fear and apprehension. Family Tree * Brynden 'Bloodraven' Targaryen (175 - ??? AC) * (m.) Shiera 'Seastar' Targaryen (180 - 248 AC) ** Jaehaerys Targaryen (198 - 224 AC) ** (m.) Naerys Targaryen (200 - 267 AC) - From the line of Maekar I Targaryen *** Aurion Targaryen, The Bloodraven (218 - 267 AC) *** (m.) Jeyne Blackwood (220 - 279 AC) **** Maekar Targaryen, The Bloodraven (b. 237 - 281 AC) **** (m.) Rhaenys Targaryen (b. 237 AC) ***** Aelor Targaryen (255 - 276 AC) ***** Maegor Targaryen (257 - 276 AC) ***** Viserys Targaryen (258 - 276 AC) ***** Aserys Targaryen (b. 260 - 281 AC) ***** (m.) Baelor Targaryen (b. 258 AC) ****** Rhaegon Targaryen (b. 279 - 281 AC) **** Rhaenys Targaryen (b. 237 AC), see above. **** Daeron Targaryen (240 - 267 AC) **** (m.) Illiyara Mopyr'' ''(b. 240 AC) ***** Baelor Targaryen (b. 258 AC), see above. ***** Valarr Targaryen (b. 259 AC) **** Aegon Targaryen (b. 243 - 281 AC) **** (m.) Vaerona Otherys (b. 244 AC) ***** Aemon Targaryen (b. 263 AC-281 AC) ***** Alysanne Targaryen (b. 263 AC) ***** Brynden Targaryen (264 - 281 AC) *** Visenya Targaryen, The Barren Dragon (222 - 250 AC) *** (m.) Jory Norcross (b. 209 AC) **** Jaehaerys Targaryen (b. 248 AC) *** Other Siblings, lines died out. Category:House Targaryen Category:Essos Category:Tyrosh Category:Myr Category:Lys Category:House Blackfyre Category:The Kingdom of the Three Daughters Category:Noble Houses